Existing methods of displaying a three-dimensional virtual object typically include depicting the object from the perspective of a virtual camera. Such methods typically assume that only one user is viewing the object, or that, if multiple viewers are viewing the object, differences in perspective between the users are negligible. As a result of this assumption, multiple users may sometimes have to crowd around a single display to view a three-dimensional virtual object.